Gray's Type of Girl
by IndigoHailstorm
Summary: "Cana-san? What type of girl does Gray-sama like?" - Gruvia


**note:**

**I had this idea and was like 'There's time to write, I need to do this,' so here's the beginning of an interesting chain of events.**

* * *

Tables were already flying by the time Juvia walked into Fairy Tail that morning. In fact, she had to duck two or three times just to avoid a collision. Mainly because she was too busy staring at Gray as he fought with Natsu to notice the objects and people coming her way until they were almost upon her. Juvia finally made it to the bar unharmed and sat down next to Cana who was drinking from her barrel as usual.

"Hey Juvia." Cana said happily. "You're here later than usual. Usually you're one of the first ones here."

"Good morning Cana-san." Juvia replied with a smile. "Juvia was very tired yesterday and slept in later this morning."

Cana nodded and took another long sip from her barrel while Juvia turned to stare at Gray again. His shirt was missing as usual, which caused Juvia to blush lightly. Cana noticed this out of the corner of her eye and followed Juvia's gaze over to where Gray was. She smirked knowingly and shot a glance towards Mira to see if she had also noticed and was plotting ways to set them up, but Mira was at the other side of the bar talking to other members of the guild, and her back was to them.

Juvia leaned forward and sighed longingly. She looked down and twirled a piece of her hair thoughtfully before sitting up abruptly. "Cana-san? Can Juvia ask you a question?"

"Sure, go ahead." Cana curiously set her now empty barrel aside and turned to face Juvia.

"Juvia was wondering… what kind of girl does Gray-sama like?" she blurted out. Cana blinked in surprise at her question. What kind of girl did he like… That's actually a really good question since he'd certainly never shown much interest in any particular types of girls. So what kind of girl _did_ he like?

"Well Juvia, it's kind of difficult to ans-"

"Please tell Juvia, Cana-san! Juvia must know so she can make Gray-sama like her!"

"Juvia, Gray likes you, so you don't need to worry about it."

"Gray-sama only likes Juvia as a friend." She sniffled and tears began building up in her eyes.

"W-Well I guess I could tell you a few things he likes then." Cana backtracked quickly to avoid having the guild flooded out by Juvia's tears. Juvia instantly brightened, making Cana cringe slightly since she honestly didn't know how to answer the question.

"Really? Thank you so much Cana-san!" she yelled, nearing throwing Cana off her seat by hugging her.

"Sure thing Juvia. Um, so he- What are you doing? And where did you get that stuff?" Cana asked, indicating towards the notepad and pen Juvia was holding.

Juvia looked at her seriously. "Is it not obvious? Juvia is taking notes."

Cana bit back a laugh and nodded. "Alright then. So he-" she broke off once more as Juvia leaned forward, listening intently with her pen poised above her notepad, ready to write down every word. "Um, well…" She searched her brain for something to say, and was about to recommend that Juvia ask someone else when she was struck with an idea. She was going to use this opportunity to reveal a completely different side to Juvia.

"He likes girls who are utterly confident in both personality and in what they wear, and play hard to get, so don't act excited when he talks to you," she paused to let Juvia finish writing that down. "He also likes it when girls take charge and tell him what to do, are tough, sort of, what's the word…sassy? Yeah, that's it, so don't be afraid to use sarcasm. And lastly he _loves_…" she leaned forward and whispered the last part in Juvia's ear. Juvia's eyes widened and she started muttering to herself.

"So that's what Gray-sama likes?" she said in awe. "Thank you Cana-san! Juvia has to go now so she can prepare!" She stood and ran towards the exit of the guild.

"Ok Juvia! Good luck!" she called after her. "I wonder how she's going to pull this off. I even threw that last part in for fun…"

* * *

**note:**

**So there you have it~ Any guesses as to what Cana told Juvia? Like it so far? Hopefully~ Please review, it'd make me extremely happy. :3 Have a good day~ Or night~ Whatever it is where you are.**

**Until Then**


End file.
